Alevosía
by Ai no Tsumi
Summary: Sakura intenta seducir a Sasuke. Itachi se alía con Gaara para darle una lección a la chica de la frente amplia. ITASASU.


Hola. Este pequeño fic surgió durante un viaje en ómnibus… Espero que sea de su agrado.

**AUTORA: **

Taumaturga

**PAREJA:**

¿Cuál podría ser?... ¡Uchihacest! ¡ItaSasu! Se menciona GaaNaru, ShinoKiba, Nejilee…

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Es necesario decir algunas cositas. Este fic contiene: Incesto, Lemon, Yaoi, Mpreg, muerte de un personaje… ¡Atención! ¡Soy anti-Sakura! ¡Tenlo en cuenta antes de leer!

**DISCLAIMER:**

El anime/manga Naruto le pertenece al genio Masashi Kishimoto.

**SUMMARY:**

Sakura (Alias chica frente, molesta, puta fea, zorra, arrastrada…) intenta seducir Sasuke (niño hermoso, lindo, precioso y violable…). Itachi (joven sexy, posesivo, celoso empedernido…) se alía con Gaara.

**Alevosía**

Entró al baño, por octava vez en esa mañana. Se enfocó en el espejo. Su reflejo: una chica de cabellos rosados, ojos verdes y una amplia frente le devolvía la mirada. Posó su vista en cada minúsculo detalle. Debía estar impecable.

- Soy hermosísima- se dijo, dándose ánimos.

Sakura Haruno revolvió el estuche de cosméticos en busca de su polvo para la cara. Tardaría varios minutos más, pero ella creía que era necesario colocarse dicho producto "embellecedor".

- Rostro perfecto- se halagó, después de pasado un tiempo, peleando por ocultar algunos acnés.

(NA: ¡Eso crees tú!)

Con pasos apresurados, se encaminó hacia su habitación. Abrió su closet. Tiró prendas al piso. Nada pasaba su exigente prueba de: vestimenta para seducir a Sasuke. Casi vacío el armario, hasta que dio con la ropa "adecuada".

- Esto lo impresionará- afirmó, sonriendo con lujuria.

Sin preámbulos se vistió con esos trapos, que no dejaban nada para la imaginación. Puesto que aquello era un grosero ejemplar de exhibicionismo. Buscó los calzados, más bien dicho las botas de ramera. Y por última vez se miró en un pequeño espejo de su habitación. La pollera que usaba, era de escasos centímetros, y la blusa super ajustada. Se terminó de arreglar sus estrafalarios cabellos.

Como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo hacia las inmediaciones de la aldea, a esa zona alejada del pueblo. Iba a la Villa Uchiha.

Mientras que en la "Casita Uchiha"

Tranquilidad. Absoluto silencio en las calles del barrio Uchiha. Más en la casita principal. En los pasillos de esa majestuosa casa, resonaban gemidos, respiraciones entrecortadas. Los ruidos provenían de una de las habitaciones de la suntuosa residencia de los últimos Uchihas. Dos cuerpos excitados se entregaban en esa fresca mañana. Y ellos querían calentarse a su manera…

- Espera, no quiero…- suplicaba, a pesar de que su cuerpo decía otra cosa.

- Déjame marcarte una vez más…- le regaló besos en la mejilla.

Sasuke se encontraba en la cama, desnudo a merced de su incitado hermano. Ambos se hallaban sin ropas, puesto que la noche anterior habían hecho el amor. Todos los días lo hacían… en la mañana, o en la tarde, o en la noche… a veces lo hacían más de una vez. Itachi profanaba su cuerpo más de una vez, después de las largas misiones, alegando que estuvieron separados por un prolongado período de tiempo y olvido el placer de sentirlo. Aunque como ellos hacían grupo, en ningún momento se separaban, y por ende el pelinegro no tenía unos fundamentos fehacientes. Por lo que no había día en que no materialicen su amor.

- Itachi, detente- intentó persuadirle-. Estoy cansado…

- Quédate quieto, me ocuparé de todo- besó su pequeña nariz.

- Lo… acabamos… de… hacer la… noche pasada- insistió, aunque comenzaba a excitarse por la manera en que su hermanos le mordía el cuello.

- Shhh…

- Pero…

El menor se sentía agotado. Era muy temprano para empezar ese juego. Ser el objeto de deseo de Uchiha Itachi no era algo que pudiera sobrellevar con facilidad.

Aquellos labios recorrían todo su cuerpo, dejando detrás un camino de saliva, como si fuera un caracol. Se detuvo en su vientre. Sus manos se colocaron en esas delgadas y frágiles caderas. Los ojos color sangre se centraron en su próxima víctima… la zona media de Sasuke.

- Ita… chi…- Suspiró, aferrándose de las mantas. Esa lengua acarició su virilidad-. Ita… chi… Itachi…- comenzaba a ceder, su resistencia era muy débil.

Su nombre pronunciado por su hermanito, le excitaba a un más de lo que ya estaba. Y como siempre hacía, metió esa parte íntima de su Sasuke en su boca. Succionando con lentitud, sin prisas, para ahogarlo en éxtasis.

- Ita… chi… esto… es…- se retorcía de placer, esa experta boca sabía como hacerle desfallecer-… hermoso…

Los ojos de los amantes se encontraron, una mirada perdida y derrotada, la otra lujuriosa y ansiosa por abusar de ese cuerpo que le pertenecía. Sasuke pudo leer en esos ojos escarlatas "Gime para mí, gime mi nombre"

- Yo… n-no… pue-edo… más…- su voz apenas entendible. Lo sintió. Era el momento- Itachiiiiiii…

Arqueó un poco la espalda. Un líquido brotó de su órgano…, esa sustancia que siempre salía cada vez que él lo llevaba a lugares inimaginables. El pelinegro no despegó sus labios de esa zona, que emanaba como un manantial un dulce sabor. Tragó la esencia de su hermanito, relamió las inmediaciones del origen de aquel néctar. No quería desperdiciar ni una gota. Cuando finalizó con esta acción, levantó su rostro. Se recostó en el cuerpo de su hermano. De las comisuras de Itachi, se escurrió el semen que ingirió, y sus labios se fusionaron en un contacto sensual en el que compartieron ese líquido níveo. El menor se degusto con su sabor.

-… I…. ta… Ita… chi…- su mirada sumisa, le confesaba al mayor que tenía la libertad de tomarlo cuándo, dónde y cómo quisiera.

Los largos dedos del ex Akatsuki se deslizaron por la entrepierna del peliazul. Se resbaló con escaro, hasta llegar a su orificio. Allí hizo círculos con sus hábiles dedos. Y con suma cuidado el índice ingresó al interior. Espero a que se acostumbre a esa intromisión, para luego proceder con los otros… aquello era inevitable. Lo hacían todos los días, y sin embargo, para el asombro de Itachi, Sasuke seguía siendo estrecho. Aunque esto le fascinaba. Le hacía pensar que todavía era virgen… ¡Imposible!, Uchiha Itachi se encargo de violarlo por todos los métodos que conocía, él mancilló cada pedacito de su adictivo cuerpo. Y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, encontraría nuevas maneras de quebrantarlo, inventaría técnicas para traspasar la barrera física…

Los profundos ojos del peliazul, se dilataron. Estiró sus muslos para darle paso a la hombría de Itachi. Totalmente entregado, movió una de sus delicadas manos hacia la mejilla de su profanador.

- Te amo…, te amo, Itachi- no mentía, nunca lo hacía.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó, sorprendiendo al pequeño por dos cosas: el repentino ofrecimiento y la cercanía de su parte noble en el orificio previamente preparado.

- Y…o… ahhhhhhhh…, Ita….- no le dio tiempo a responder, puesto que le penetró sin delicadeza-. Si quiero… quiero casarme… contigo…

Y sin esperar concesión alguna por parte del menor, movió sus caderas. El moreno estaba encendido. No dejaba de repetírselo: Sasuke era indiscutiblemente violable. Sus arremetidas fueron pausadas, quería que Sasuke le suplicará por más… Le embistió como diciendo "cásate conmigo y todas las noches lo haremos".

- Ita… chi…, ani… ki…- gimoteó con desesperación, su cuerpo sudaba. Y sus ojos se pusieron acuosos.

- Mi… niño… mi Sasuke… eres tan apretado…-no quería perder ese contacto visual.

- Ita… chi…, Ita… chi, ohhhhh... si… siiiii… más ráp… rápido… por… favor- rogó, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Una sonrisa entre amorosa y cínica se formó en el rostro del moreno, como le gustaba que su ototo le suplique. Le encantaba tener ese efecto en él. Y totalmente apasionado salió con violencia de ese cuerpo, y con rapidez volvió a ingresar en ese santo lugar. Estaba concentrado en hallar la zona sensible de su adorable hermanito.

Un gemido de placer inundo esa habitación. Itachi dio en el lugar correcto. El semblante de Sasuke lo decía. El pelinegro no dudó en continuar sus golpes en esa parte. Cada vez más vertiginoso, y con cierta vehemencia… su dulce hermanito tenía toda la culpa. ¿Quién le mandaba a deducirlo en plena mañana? ¿Quién le dijo que durmiera con él? ¿Por qué osaba mostrarle ese firme y perfecto trasero?

Aconteció lo usual. Primero el peliazul eyaculó, en el estómago de su hermano. Éste no desistió en sus acciones, activo el sharingan. Sasuke se desplomó en las mantas, su cuerpo se tendió derrotado en la cama, mientras que Itachi prosiguió con su lucha. ¡Dios! El menor no comprendía como a su amante le quedaban fuerzas, le seguía embistiendo con más rapidez… Parecía que se estaba valiendo de su chakra para penetrarle aún más profundo.

Al rato Sasuke sintió en su interior una sustancia caliente. Ésta surgió del cuerpo de su hermano, el fluido se mantuvo durante un prolongado tiempo… prácticamente le estaba llenando con su esencia. Su cuerpo no podía albergar todo aquello. El semen de su aniki, se escurrió por sus piernas… Y por fin fue liberado… ¡Si en esta oportunidad no quedaba en estado de gravidez no sabía cuando lo haría!

- ¡Espero haberte satisfecho!- exclamó, intercalando estertores. Mientras se desplomaba encima de su hermoso niño.

- ¿Perdón?... tú… eres… el único… lujurioso…- le espetó, entre jadeos y tratando de empujarlo.

- ¿Ah, sí?- envolvió con sus fuertes brazos en la estrecha cintura de Sasuke, y rodó en la cama para quedar sobre el colchón-. Mi amor, es tu culpa. Me seduces en la mañana ¿y piensas que no haré nada?…- dijo haciéndose la víctima.

- ¿Seducirte? Pero si no hice nada.

- Claro que si…, me haces pecar- acusó.

- En ese caso, para "evitarte" problemas, desde mañana dormiré en otra habitación. Total esta casa es enorme- sonrió con malicia, estaba seguro que Itachi no resistiría un solo día sin poseerlo-. No quiero que vayas al infierno por mí…- esta vez habló simulando un pesar.

- NO…- gritó. Sus ojos se tornaron más rojos.

- En serio. No me molesta, Itachi- quería fastidiarlo.

- Tú duermes en la misma cama que yo-ordenó.

- No tienes poder sobre mí.

- Si, lo tengo- dijo en tono posesivo.

- No…

- Me parece que necesitas otra lección- con una mano sujeto el mentón de Sasuke, le besó con impaciencia.

- ¡Suel…ta…me!- trató de alegar.

- Shhhh… Vamos por otro ronda… Sé que lo disfrutarás.

- ¡No quiero…!- intentó zafarse de las garras de Itachi. No permitiría que volviera a tomarlo ¡Rayos! ¡Recién comenzaba el día!

- Si, quieres puedo leerlo en tus ojos.

- Eso es imposible.

- Mi sharingan puede ver a través de tus ojos.

- Tú ves lo que te conviene.

- Vamos, ahora estoy encendido- ignoró las palabras de su hermano. De forma fugaz, cogió sus pequeñas manos, y las colocó en su endurecido miembro.

- No tienes remedio- suspiró, al tiempo que comenzaba a masajear ese bendito órgano que le hacía llegar a la locura…

Al poco tiempo los gemidos volvieron a resonar en los diferentes pasillos de la residencia Uchiha. El acto volvió a repetirse.

Itachi logró lo que quería, una sonrisa de victoria se impregnó en sus facciones. Completamente saciado de Sasuke, al menos por esa mañana, le observó dormir. De todos modos no tendrían misiones por una larga temporada, puesto que la quinta les concedió unos días de libres a todos. Gracias a la insistencia de Naruto, que estaba más que entusiasmado en tener licencia… Si, aunque sonará extraño, el rubio escandaloso no quería misiones. Y el pelinegro sabía el porqué: Gaara. El pelirrojo había llegado a Konoha por "razones diplomáticas", vaya mentira. Lo que realmente deseaba el Kazekage era estar con Naruto. Su romance no era ningún secreto, no para los hermanos Uchiha. Quienes notaron las constantes misiones que realizaba Naruto en la Aldea de la Suna a pedido del propio Kazekage. Al parecer esos dos estaban planeando casarse. E Itachi estaba dispuesto a cooperar con la boda. Y no sería por que lo consideraba su amigo, sino porque quería librarse del niño zorro. No le agradaba que entretuviera a su Sasuke toda la bendita tarde, obligándole a recurrir a la masturbación para saciar su apetito por su estúpido hermano menor.

(NA: Itachi es muy insaciable)

- Ese zorro. Es un idiota, me priva por unas horas de mi Sasuke. Se lo lleva todos los viernes a comer esa comida chatarra llamada ramen, mi hermanito no puede consumir esa porquería- sus manos se acariciaban los cabellos azulinos del niño.

De un momento a otro sus pupilas se centraron, activo el sharingan. Alguien se acercaba a sus dominios. Él conocía ese insignificante chakra.

- Mi bebé tiene razón, es una molesta- dijo refiriéndose a la bola rosada-. Me encargaré de esto. Descansa, mi amor- le besó la frente.

Del enorme armario tomó algunas prendas limpias, se vistió con estás. Luego se alejó con el mayor sigilo, no quería despertarlo.

El estado de felicidad, por poseer a Sasuke, se borró por completo de sus facciones… esa ramera venía a interrumpir su paz.

El moreno salió de la casa. Caminó unos pasos, y luego se recostó en el árbol más cercano de su jardín. Allí esperaría a esa puta fea. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que la ramera apareció.

"_Si será lenta, de seguro se perdió en nuestra enorme villa…, al menos representa un laberinto para esta puta fea"_

Itachi la observó y le regaló una mueca de desagrado. Los cabellos de la kunouchi no podían ser más ridículos, esa amplia frente parecía un aeropuerto, como bien decía Konohamaru… ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que su esbelto hermanito se fijaría en ella?... esa puta no era competencia para él. Ella estaba a años luz de ganarle a su Sasuke. Porque su hermanito era su pareja. Era suyo. Itachi se encargó en marcarlo no una, no dos, ni tres, sino infinitas veces… lo mordió, lo inspeccionó, a tal punto de que no había parte, de ese grácil cuerpito, que no haya besado. Él le robo su virginidad. Pero éste aborto de mujer se empecinaba en acosar a su pareja. Se lo iba a decir. Iba a contarle sobre su relación con Sasuke.

- Buenos días…- saludó la chica frente, fingiendo agrado. Los ojos rojos le intimidaron-. ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para empezar con tu "trabajo"?- desaprobó la ropa de esa mujer.

- ¿No tienes modales?- le recriminó, furiosa.

- Depende la persona con la que hable- Desvió la vista hacia sus uñas negras-. ¿Qué quieres, Haruno?

- Ver a Sasuke-kun-dijo con naturalidad, dio unos pasos hacia la entrada de la casa.

El moreno no se movía de su lugar, pero se ofuscó con el comportamiento de la zorra. La que no tenía modales era ella. Ni siquiera le pidió permiso para pasar.

- Él no quiere verte- le dijo. "_mi hermanito está descansando, puta fea"_

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque lo digo yo!- exclamó con exasperación.

- ¡No puedes decidir por Sasuke-kun!- le recriminó.

- Claro qué puedo. Tengo poder sobre él.

- Aunque seas su hermano eso…

- Soy más que su hermano. Él es mi pareja- sonrió con orgullo.

- Si, ya sé que Tsunade te dejó hacer las misiones con Sasuke, pero eso…

- No me refiero a eso. Sasuke es mi…- le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona-… novio

- ¿Qué?- intentó asimilar las palabras del mayor- no, es imposible… ¡Mientes!

- No- sonrió astutamente.

- Si, mientes. Eres su hermano.

- Si, es mi adorable ototo, lo único que tengo. Y yo lo amó, por eso me lo follé más de una vez, prácticamente lo hago todas las noches y mañanas…

- Eres un pervertido. De seguro lo engañaste con algún genjutsu para violarlo.

- Yo no caigo tan bajo como tú- le hecho una mirada a sus ropas-. Para tu desgracia ¿Sabes qué me dice Sasuke cuando lo penetro? Él me ruega "Itachi más rápido, más rápido, soy tuyo…" Él me suplica "tómame… hazme tuyo" Y otras cuantas cosas más lascivas que prefiero no contar.

- No… no… no…

La puerta de la casa se abrió, por ella salió el esbelto joven. Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, se notaba que estaba agotado. Dio unos tres pasos para acercarse a los otros dos, pero tropezó y sin fuerzas cerró los ojos. Itachi que no le quitó los ojos de encima, se trasporto en menos de un segundo, para detener su caída.

- Aún estás adolorido…- le agarró de la cintura antes de que cayera- perdóname por ser tan brusco, mi amor- tomó su rostro y lo besó delante de Sakura.

El contacto fue dulce y tierno. Sasuke se dejó besar, sin percatarse de la visita inesperada.

- Tenemos compañía- dijo Itachi, en cuanto se separaron por falta de aire.

- ¿Sakura?- recién notó la presencia de la rosada. _"Y esa ropa extraña, ¿ahora trabaja de prostituta?"_

- Sasuke ¿Tú sales con éste asesino?- preguntó angustiada, quería creer que su ex compañero fue forzado por Itachi.

- ¡Cierra la boca! No permitiré que insultes a mi aniki- le amenazó, junto las manos para realizar un ninjutsu o algún genjutsu a pesar de que se encontraba supercansado gracias a su hermano.

- Vete antes de que pierda la poca compostura que me queda- advirtió el moreno. _"Tengo que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de esta molestia"_

---

Sakura abandonó la Villa Uchiha, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Uchiha Itachi asesino del clan más prestigio, había regresado con su hermano hace bastante tiempo. Abandonó Akatsuki. Ellos fueron perdonados, y se reintegraron a la aldea. No salían mucho. A decir verdad pasaban bastante tiempo en la casa… de seguro haciendo…

- No me importa, aún me queda Naruto. Él siempre se arrastro por mí.

(NA: Sigue soñando frente amplia)

Con esta idea en la cabeza se encaminó a la casa del rubio. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta del departamento de su compañero, escuchó unos gemidos. De todos modos se armó de valor para entrar.

En la cama de ese pequeño dormitorio se hallaban dos personas: Naruto y Gaara. Sus cuerpos sudados, y enredados entre las sábanas. Asimismo sus ropas se hallaban desparramadas por el suelo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que sucedió entre ellos.

- ¿Sakura?- casi susurró el ojiazul.

- Haruno, cierra la puerta- prácticamente Sabaku No Gaara la estaba echando.

Y en cuanto la chica cerró la puerta, Naruto se apresuró a decir:

- ¿A qué habrá venido?

- Es evidente- dijo el ojiverde-. De seguro Itachi le contó de su romance con Sasuke. Ella piensa en ti como su reemplazo.

- No lo veo de esa forma…

- ¿Qué piensas de Haruno?

- Ella es mi compañera, pero cuando Sasuke estaba con nosotros siempre lo priorizó a él.

- En pocas palabras te veía como basura.

Naruto no dijo nada. Prefirió descansar.

"_Esta zorra merece una lección, y creo que no soy el único que piensa así"_ con estos pensamientos el Kazekage se vistió, para luego salir hacia la Villa Uchiha.

---

Gaara se encontró con ambos Uchihas, y después de intercambiar algunas palabras, logró que el celoso de Itachi se separara de Sasuke por un rato. Ambos fueron a la casa de Neji. Y en la mansión Hyuuga se reunieron con el castaño y Shino, quien aparentemente estaba entrenando con el dueño de casa.

- Neji requirió de tus habilidades- dijo el ojiverde.

- ¿Para qué?

- Una misión secreta.- Miró a Shino de reojo.

- Tal vez pueda ayudarlos- apreció el hombre con gafas-. No soy un traidor- confesó ante la mirada desconfiada de Gaara.

- Bien, les contaré a todos.- El pelirrojo les hizo un ademán para que salieran de la casa.

Los otros le siguieron. El Jinchuuriki los llevó a un parque.

- El problema se resume en una palabra: Haruno- habló el shinobi de la Suna-. Todos tenemos razones fuertes para deshacernos de esa "molestia"- clavó los ojos en Itachi, puesto que Sasuke fue quien la bautizó con ese apodo- ¿Cuál sería la tuya, Shino?

- Si es por Haruno, les contaré una pequeña anécdota. Una vez, cuando comimos en grupo, ella lanzó un grito de histérica al ver un bicho en el local, y luego lo pisoteó. Me dijo que los insectos eran asquerosos- sus palabras eran duras-. Quiero ayudarles.

- ¿Haruno?- el castaño levantó una ceja.

- Ella es alguien de poco valor para esta aldea, se la pasa criticando a las personas. Y está obsesionada con Sasuke- habló Shino, sin dejar dudas de que la detestaba.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Arubame, el ex Akatsuki activo el Mangekyou Sharingan.

- La molestia debe estar hiendo por Lee- dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si no me crees, inspecciona con tu Byakugan- contestó el Jinchuuriki.

El doujutsu del jounin fue activado, se concentró en el lugar de entrenamiento de su pareja. Y efectivamente la rosada se le estaba acercando.

- Haruno se le ofrecerá a Lee, y cuando él la rechace intentaré atacarlo…, Lee no es débil. Sin embargo todos sabemos que nunca le pegaría a una mujer, y Haruno aparenta ser una.

- ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó sin más.

- Haruno no tiene simpatía ni por Itachi, ni por mí - informó a los presentes-. Ella desconoce de tu relación con Lee, por lo que te acercarás para socorrerla mientras nosotros tres "fingimos atacarla". Luego te las ingeniarás para sacarla de Konoha- se dirigió al Hyuuga-. Una vez que éste fuera de la aldea, nosotros les alcanzaremos y la mataremos, con nuestras temibles técnicas. No habrá evidencias, porque el Amaterasu de Itachi no dejará rastros.

- El amaretsu arde por unos siete días, por eso quieres sacar a la puta fea de la aldea- razonó el pelinegro.

- Si- admitió el Kazekage.

---

Reuniendo el poco coraje, la kunoichi no dudó en alejarse del departamento de Uzumaki. Y mientras unas patéticas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, recordó que aun tenía un as bajo la manga: Rock Lee. El cejotas no podía compararse en belleza con el peliazul, pero al menos el pupilo de Gai la adoraba cuan si fuera una diosa… Así que ¿Por qué no?

Decidida, y con la certeza de que "la tercera es la vencida", la kunouchi se encaminó a la casa del chico que practicaba el taijutsu.

- Hola Lee- saludo en cuanto le vio practicando en su lugar de entrenamiento-. Me preguntaba si tú querías salir…

- Lo siento, Sakura. Pero no soy el trapo de piso de nadie- al parecer leyó sus intenciones-. Además ahora estoy saliendo con alguien que si me valora, y es un chico- dijo orgulloso por este motivo.

- ¡No bromees!- gritó encolerizada.

- Es la verdad- sonrió como era su costumbre.

- … ¡Tú! ¡Rechazándome a mí! ¿Quién te crees? Yo soy una mujer hermosa…- alegó en un arrebato, presionó sus puños-. Tú, eres un maldito gay… al igual que Naruto, el muy imbécil me rechazó por ese maldito de Gaara, y además… el amor de toda mi vida… mi Sasuke… mi hermoso shinobi… se revuelca con ese degenerado, asesino y pecador de Itachi… ¡Qué horror! Incestuosos de mierda… ¡¿Es qué Sasuke no puede ver mi belleza?!- gritó fuera de sus cabales-. ¡Ah!... Son todos unos malditos homosexuales… pensé que sólo lo eran Shino y Kiba…, pero Konoha esta lleno de putos…

Al instante hicieron su aparición Gaara, Itachi y Shino. Al verlos Sakura retrocedió unos pasos.

- Haruno…- murmuró el pelirrojo- ¡¿Cómo nos llamaste?! ¡¿Olvidas que soy el Kazekage?!

-…

- Estás furiosa porque Sasuke me pertenece- se burló el Uchiha.

La arena del ojiverde se expandió por el aire, estaba rodeando a la pelirrosada.

- Kazekage- Neji Hyuuga pareció por detrás de unos árboles-. Espero que mi amiga no le haya importunado por sus comentarios.

Nadie hablo. Lee estaba por correr en dirección a su pareja, sin embargo éste le hizo un ademán de negación. Por lo que se desistió.

- Sakura…, me gustaría que me acompañarás a un lugar- pidió el castaño.

La kunoichi le hecho uno ojeada. "Neji no está nada mal. Es un genio. Esto parece una cita, aunque no lo quiera decir de este modo. Él es digno de confianza. Además acaba de salvarme de esos imbéciles"

- Claro- aceptó la mujer.

- Lee, te veo luego- tomó una mano de la rosada.

Ambos se perdieron de vista.

- ¿Qué pasa con Neji?

- Nada, Lee. Es un asunto privado. Pero sería mejor que no recordarás nada- Itachi utilizó un jutsu para borrar su memoria.

El chico enérgico se desplomó.

- Vamos. Hyuuga vendrá después por él- dijo Gaara.

Los tres ninjas dejaron al pupilo de Gai en el suelo. Se encaminaron al encuentro con Neji.

---

El castaño y la rosada salieron de Konoha. La chica le contó muchos chismes, inventados, de Gaara e Itachi, sus enemigos oficiales.

- _Ésta insulto a Lee_- tenía activado el byakugan-. _Pagará por su osadía_

- Me parece asquerosa la relación entre Sasuke e Itachi…, son unos pecadores. Lo terrible de todo es que Sasuke puede quedar encinta… que horror…, de una relación como esa sólo puede nacer un monstruo, un demonio, una aberración para la aldea. Ya bastante tenemos con el demonio zorro. ¿No crees?

- _"Ellos están cerca, puedo sentir su chakra"_- pensó el ojiblanco- En realidad creo que la asquerosa y monstruo es otra- la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- se sorprendió por su comportamiento.

- Nada… Sólo que me cansé de jugar al noviecito contigo.

El viento sopló con ímpetu, unos granos de arenas se esparcían por la atmósfera. Mientras que unos insectos cayeron en la cara de Sakura.

- ¿Qué es esto…?- se sacudió los cabellos-. ¡Oh! ¡Por dios! Están lloviendo insectos ten cuidado…

- No están lloviendo insectos… yo los estoy llamando- una voz se hizo presente.

- ¿Shino?

- Si, Haruno.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Apresúrate y quítame éstas cosas!

- No son cosas- contradijo el joven con lentes-. Son seres vivos que merecen respeto.

- Neji…- pidió ayuda al genio.

- Si, lo sé. Quieres que detenga a Shino- se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en un árbol-. No puedo hacerlo. Te lo mereces ¿Cierto?, Gaara, Itachi.

- ¿Cómo? Tú…

- No sólo Neji. Todos planeamos esto- dijo el kazekage, apareciendo detrás de la rosada-. Te crees linda cuando no lo eres…

- Eres una molestia. Mi relación con Sasuke no es asquerosa- Itachi escuchó lo que había dicho-. Lo nuestro es amor… Y lo que nazca de nuestra relación será fruto de nuestro eterno amor.

- Insultaste a Lee… y ahora me las cobraré.

- Nos llamaste putos, y mataste a mis preciados insectos.

- No…, esperen- rogó.

- Eso ruega, llora, suplica- se burló el ojirrojos-. No tendremos consideración contigo. No quiero verte rondando a mi niño…

Ellos sentían simpatía por esa mujer, por lo que se dispusieron a darle un trágico final a sus días.

Shino envió sus bichos hacia los ojos de la rosada, los insectos comieron sus ojos. Luego Gaara envió su arena sujetando sus brazos, con suma violencia. La sangre de la kunoichi manchaba la arena. Los gritos de agonías mezclados con blasfemias como "malditos" "pecadores" "maricones" "incestuosos" salieron de la boca de la kunouchi.

- Es tu turno- sin ninguna vestigio de lamento, el Kazekage le cedió el lugar al castaño.

- Hakke Hyaku Nijyu Hansho (Círculo Celestial, 128 Puntos de la Adivinación)- Neji comenzó con su técnica.

Más chillidos se pronunciaron, los pájaros de aquel bosque escaparon ante tal espectáculo.

- Haré los honores…- la sangre brotó del ojo derecho-. Amaterasu.

Las llamas negras cubrieron el cuerpo de la mujer, ardieron hasta extinguirla por completo. Los alaridos no cesaron hasta que estuvo carbonizada. El fuego continuó ardiendo.

- Al fin nos deshicimos de Haruno- Gaara sonrió macabramente.

- Tsunade va a sospechar de su desaparición- observó Neji.

- Si no hablamos nunca lo sabrá- razonó Shino.

El usuario del byakugan asintió.

- Soy el Kazekage, por tanto digo que aquí no ha pasado nada- declaró mirando a cada una de sus cómplices.

- ¡Excelente!- aprobó Shino.

Los presentes juntaron sus manos en señal de juramento. Ellos confabularon el crimen. Aunque en realidad el acto que llevaron a cabo fue honorable. Allí se cometió alevosía. Neji se encargó de conducir a Haruno hacia un final trágico. Y el cuerpo fue "ocultado". Nunca nadie encontraría la evidencia para que Ibiki comience una interrogación. No había testigos.

---

Una semana después del incidente, la Hokage advirtió la ausencia prolongada de su pupila. Por lo cual reunió en su despacho a los conocidos de la rosada, y al principal sospechoso "Itachi". El Kazekage, que aún permanecía en Konoha por sus "asuntos diplomáticos", también asistió a la reunión en compañía de Naruto.

- Haruno Sakura ha desaparecido. Ella no recibió ninguna misión, por lo que desconozco su paradero. ¿Ustedes tiene algún dato?- se concentró en Itachi.

- ¿Sakura?- preguntaron al unísono Naruto, Sasuke y Lee.

Los otros presentes no dieron muestra de tener noticias. Tampoco mostraron indicios de culpabilidad.

- Itachi ¿Sabes algo de mi alumna?- preguntó la quinta.

- ¿La molestia era su alumna?- se mostró sorprendido.

- Si, Haruno es algo inútil. No tiene habilidades pero… ¡Ese no es el punto!

- Sinceramente evito relacionarme con esa chica- admitió el usuario del sharingan.

- ¿Seguro no sabes nada?- insistió la borracha empedernida.

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar al tanto de la vida de esa zorra?- se mantuvo impasible.

- Es conocido tu enemistad con Haruno. Has comentado las diferentes formas de matarla. Nunca te agrado que se acerque a tu hermano.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos. Y suspiró:

- Cogitationis poenam nemo patitur (1)

- Eres inteligente. Pero si encuentro el cuerpo sin vida de Haruno…

- Sin prueba no hay delito- insistió.

- No puede culparlo por sus antecedentes. Le dio amnistía, Hokage- el peliazul salió en defensa del ojirrojos-. Reconozco que mi hermano no era muy "amable" con esa. Pero él sería incapaz de planear algo contra ella. ¿Verdad? Itachi.

Neji, Shino y Gaara se dieron miradas de complicidad.

- Por supuesto. Soy inocente- dijo el pelinegro, con solemnidad._ "Es verdad yo no planeé nada contra ella, el autor intelectual fue Gaara"_

- Si, Abuela. Sakura debe estar andando por ahí- habló Naruto.

- Ya volverá- asintió el Kazekage _"Está en el infierno"_

- De acuerdo, de todos modos no era muy hábil…, lo único que lamento de su desaparición es que aunque lo hacía mal, se estaba entrenado para ser un ninja médico. Necesitamos de este tipo de ninjas.

- El clan Hyuuga tiene un excelente control del chakra. Hinata-sama estaría encantada de ser su alumna- dijo el castaño. _"Mi prima es mucho mejor kunouchi que la puta fea"_

- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Por algo ustedes son unos genios…, bien le enseñaré a Hyuuga Hinata las técnicas de la medicina ninja. Comunícale a tu prima qué la veré a primera hora en el Hospital de Konoha- tomó un trago de su vaso-. Por cierto ¿Cómo va tu embarazo, Sasuke?

Todas las miradas se posaron en el peliazul, algunos bajaron la vista a su vientre. Y luego los amigos de Sasuke miraron a Itachi…

- Ah… ¡Itachi! ¡¿Por qué embarazaste a mi amigo?!- gritó Naruto.

El pelinegro aún estaba en estado de shock. La noticia le había tomado por sorpresa… hasta que al final gritó (si por primera vez gritó)

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿QUIÉN EMBARAZÓ A MI SASU-CHAN? ¿CUÁNDO?- Sus ojos ardían en furia.

- Idiota…- murmuró el peliazul, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-. Con la única persona que duermo es contigo- susurró bajito.

El futuro padre redujo su repentino arranque de locura. Miró a su hermanito.

- ¿Eh?... entonces- sus manos vagaron hacia el vientre del menor, el pequeño bulto-… es ¿Nuestro?

- Mmm… No sé, tal vez nazca pelirrojo- bromeó.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¡No!- se centró en el Kazekage-… Tú…

Gaara por primera vez en su vida sudo frío. El celoso compulsivo de Itachi, comenzó a formar unos sellos.

- Gaara no es el único pelirrojo- le recordó Sasuke, deseoso de ponerlo nervioso.

La mente del Uchiha mayor comenzó a trabajar. _¡Sasori!_

- ¡Lo castró a Sasori!

- Itachi ¿Deberás crees que podría engañarte?- sus ojos brillaron con inocencia-. Es inverosímil, eres como mi sombra, no hay día en que esté solo- se sonrojó.

Recién se percato de este detalle. Y rodeó con sus brazos al menor. Sólo estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de los amigos de su hermanito.

- Vamos a casa. Desde ahora harás reposo- ordenó.

- No pienso quedarme en la casa sin hacer nada- se cruzó de brazos, como si fuera un niño malcriado.

- Tsunade- el pelinegro se dirigió a la quinta, buscaba su apoyo.

- Uchiha Sasuke estarás fuera de servicio. No quiero quejas- decretó la rubia-. Quiero ver al nuevo Uchiha sano.

- Pero las misiones…

- Nada de reclamos. Itachi se hará cargo de ti.

La Hokage saco varios vasos de uno vitrina. Sirvió una considerable cantidad de sake en los vasos, les invito a todos los presentes, menos a Sasuke.

Después de varias copas, la sannin se encontraba en completa felicidad, ebria a más no poder.

- ¡Oh!... hip… por el renacimiento del clan Uchiha… hip…- Agitó el vaso, derramando el sake en el escritorio de su oficina.

- Vamos, Sasu-chan- el pelinegro posó un brazo en la cadera del ex vengador.

- Si… Ita… ¿Qué crees que haces?- replicó ante el repentino movimiento del ojirrojos.

- Poniendo a salvo a nuestro bebé.

- Aún puedo caminar, no soy un discapacitado- argumentó.

Pero el mayor no hizo caso del peliazul, lo había cargado al estilo nupcial. Quería regresar a su hogar cuanto antes…, deseaba divertirse con su niño.

FIN

Otro fic terminado. Espero que les haya parecido interesante. En lo personal me agrado la parte en que masacran a esa frente ancha. ¿Sé observa mi antipatía hacia esa puta fea?... Uh creo que si. La aborrezco tanto como a Karin.

Aclaraciones:

(1)- Cogitationis poenam nemo patitur: "no se pena el pensamiento" o "nadie debería ser castigado por sus pensamientos" en latín. Este es un principio en derecho penal. Me pareció interesante ponerlo para resaltar la astucia de nuestro querido Itachi. Y en mi utopía supongo que este principio puede ser aplicado en Konoha y/o en el mundo ninja.

Por último quiero decirles que éste fic no es el de "Sasu encinta", puesto que aquí dejé varias cosas sin relatar… Pero no pude resistire a escribir un poquito acerca del tema... Y si daba más detalles, me iba a tardar una eternidad en narrar la historia… Por eso preferí obviar algunos pormenores. Y digamos que en en este fic es normal que los chicos queden embarazados ¡Si!... De todos modos espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia!!! Y sobre todo del lemon…!!!

Hasta luego.


End file.
